


Gato Furryman

by themarginalartist



Series: Real World Glitches [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gordon is turned into a cat, That’s The Plot, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Gordon is turned into a cat. He won’t let Benrey pet him, but everyone else gets to.Benrey isn’t jealous at all.————An anon prompt from tumblr!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Real World Glitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912987
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	Gato Furryman

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so... We have a series now? Calling the series “Real World Glitches”. Fluffy prompts where there is like transformation or other shenanigans will end up here cause it’s cute fluff! Good fluff! And also these pining dummies are cute

Benrey was not expecting this new development of post-game real world game glitch shenanigans but he had to say that Gordon looked amazing as a cat. A strikingly rusty orange maine coon, incredibly fluffy and watching him with stark green eyes, pupils widening ever so slightly as he spots Benrey and leaps off the bed with a solid thump before padding over to him. Gordon rubbed his face on Benrey’s leg and purred like a motorcycle. 

“Gordo, you know what this means? You are a furry now.” Benrey can’t help but whisper out as he leans down to pet Gordon only to get bapped in the face with a surprisingly heavy paw. “Hey!” Benrey whines, at least Gordon hadn’t clawed him. Gordon simply lets out a small hiss before slinking out of his bedroom door, tail waving behind him. 

Benrey follows after him and finds the man-turned-cat now staring at Sunkist laying on the couch. Sunkist’s head is tilted and tail wagging slightly while Gordon’s fur is now even more fluffed up from nerves. Benrey debates going in to scoop up Gordon, but Gordon’s hackles suddenly go down and he leaps up to join Sunkist by her side. Must have had some kind of conversation.

Benrey absolutely takes a picture to keep because how can you not? The most perfect dog and cat? Being adorable? Criminal to not save it for posterity. (And future teasing material.) Gordon starts purring like a motorcycle again and curls up after a wide yawn. Sunkist wrapping around him shortly after and resting her head on her front paws. Benrey took a few more pictures. 

“Benrey what are- are you doing?” Tommy asks, coming around the corner. 

“Gordos turned into Gatos.” Benrey points, whispering slightly. 

“Oh gosh he’s a pretty kitty.” Tommy blinks in surprise before giving a warm smile. “He’s also really big.” 

“Yeah big cat. Good for snuggling.” Benrey mutters before blushing blue. 

“You totally wi- wish you were Sunkist huh?” Tommy teases, going over to gently scratch behind Gordon’s ear. “Oh my gosh he’s soft.” Tommy mutters as Gordon blinks awake with a small ear flick and lets out a soft meow. “Hi, mister Freeman!”

Gordon simply meows at him, head leaning into the scratches as his tail lazily swings. Benrey would not admit to the sour apple green sweet voice of jealousy he was biting back that Tommy got to pet Gordon first. Gordon wiggles a bit before going belly up for Tommy who complies quickly for belly rubs. 

Okay maybe a bit of sweet voice escaped. And maybe Tommy gave him a smirk at that. Gordon had a glint in his eyes as well, letting Tommy pet him before suddenly getting up and using Tommy as a springboard to jump to Benrey, not expecting the heavy cat to climb onto his shoulders. 

“Oof. He’s got some weight.” Tommy laughs seeing Benrey steady himself. 

“Yeah not light. Ow!” He gets bapped in the face again. “Why’d you decide it’s climbing time huh?” He looks to the cat on his shoulder who is intensely watching the sweet voice. Benrey lets out a few bubbles of question-mark-blue-dark, making Gordon’s eyes snap to the new color before smacking one with his paw, popping it and getting the dark blue stuck to his fur. Benrey nearly panicked about Gordon falling but luckily the cat seemed to have decent balance. Didn’t mean Benrey was going to let him hurt himself. 

“Sweet voice fascinating huh?” Benrey chuckles, hands moving to gently pulling Gordon off his shoulder, getting another paw to his face so he just ends up carefully crouching down, so he can sit on the floor. Gordon lets out a meow of annoyance trying to swipe at more of the bubbles he’s being pulled away from. “Chill bro. Getting lower so you don’t have as far to jump. Don’t need you being Gatos Clumsyman.” Benrey shakes his head and starts letting out sweet voice after he’s settled, not really having an emotion attached to it as he watches Gordon leap off him at the bubbles. Benrey laughs to himself when he notices how wide Gordon’s pupils are. 

“He really likes sweet voice huh.” Tommy laughs as he sits with Sunkist. “Mister Freeman’s al- always found it fascinating.”

“Yeah bro. He knows I’m epic.” Benrey puffs out his chest, getting a headbutt from Gordon who’s tail swishes waiting for more sweet voice. And why would Benrey not humor him? Even though he’d ran away when he tried to pet him, tail swaying expectantly. He lets out more and watches the rusty orange cat leap and swipe at the bubbles, getting absolutely coated in colors. Benrey is mentally glad that it’ll all fade away so they don’t have to try and dunk him in the bath. That would definitely not end well. Even with one arm Gordon packed a punch. 

Eventually Gordon tires out, starting to make his way toward Benrey when Dr. Coomer and Bubby loudly announce themselves returning from their shopping trip. Gordon immediately turns to head their direction much to Benrey’s disappointment. Tommy and Benrey both get up to help unload the groceries from the car. 

Bubby surprisingly is first to spot the man-turned-cat. “What’s with the cat?” He asks, tone snappy but it’s mostly the confused curiosity. Gordon meows and chirps at him loudly, as if he’s trying to speak. “Loud.” Bubby shakes his head.

Dr. Coomer had grabbed the last of the bags and closed the car now getting a chance to look as well. “Very lovely fur! A maine coon!” Coomer smiles, putting a hand out to let Gordon sniff it, instead Gordon immediately rubs his head on Coomer’s hand. “Very friendly too!”

“Weird. Tommy, Benrey spill. And where’s Freeman? He better have an explanation.” Bubby huffs, looking around for Gordon. 

“That- that is mister Freeman!” Tommy says with a laugh as Coomer abandons the groceries he’s holding in order to scoop up Gordon as if he wasn’t the weight of a sack of flour. Bubby rolls his eyes as Coomer takes a now heavily purring Gordon over to his armchair to settle him on his lap.

Again Benrey swallows down the sour apple green in annoyance. Totally not fair at all. He was so close to getting to pet Gordon. Only now Coomer was getting to. Not poggers. Tommy’s little smirk is not helping him. 

Bubby rolls his eyes and drags Benrey to the kitchen to start making dinner. Tommy quickly browsing the internet to see what Gordon could eat without having someone go out and get cat food, which when it had been suggested by Bubby earned him a hiss. 

“How soft is he? He looks ridiculously fluffy. Please tell me you have pictures we can use against him.” Bubby rambles as they prep the food. 

“Dunno, Furryman won’t let me pet, keep getting denied, can’t score pet points.” Benrey bites his cheek in annoyance. “But have pics. Made sure. Pog moment with him laying next to Sunkist.” Benrey gives a small grin showing his phone to Bubby.

“Fuck that’s fucking cute.” Bubby snorts, “Absolute blackmail material.” A meow behind them alerts them to Gordon. “What?” Bubby rolls his eyes. “You turned into a cat, obviously we have to have blackmail material.” 

Gordon gives a short hiss and narrows his eyes before running back to Coomer when Benrey reaches out to pet him, getting picked up quickly. He stares at Benrey the entire time. Smug bastard. Tommy interrupts his thoughts when he starts explaining some things they can make Gordon. 

Dinner goes by with relative ease, and eventually they all end up piling in the living room for movie night. Bubby getting his turn to pet Gordon. Benrey’s throat is really starting to burn with how much sour apple he’s swallowing down. When the movie finishes everyone heads off to their own rooms, including Gordon who is quick to disappear. 

Benrey trudges to his room, leaving the door ajar as always. Laying sprawled out on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Not fair everyone getting to pet Freeman. Closest he got was when Gordon climbed his shoulder and even then he wasn’t allowed to pet him. Finally he releases the sour apple green with a sunny yellow, jealousy and annoyance finally getting ejected from his system. 

He’s quick to stop when he hears a meow. Removing his arm from his face he finds green eyes staring at him in his darkened room. He suddenly gets a paw to his face making him yelp slightly. 

“What the heck- oof.” He suddenly grunts as Gordon makes himself at home on his chest, kneading his hoodie with his paws as he settles. Gordon looks at him expectantly and gives a chirping noise. 

“Huh?” Benrey is confused, Gordon had been avoiding him all day, beyond playing with the sweet voice, and now this? Gordon just gives another chirping noise and rubs his head against Benrey’s face. 

What is he...? Oh? Oh! Gordon was letting him pet him!! Epic gamer moment! Pog!

Benrey realizes he’s now getting to do what he wanted since finding Gordon as a cat starts petting him. Gordon’s purrs vibrating his chest as the man-turned-cat leans into every scratch and touch. Absolutely adorable. Especially when a lazy blink shows how blown out Gordon’s pupils are. Benrey keeps petting him long after Gordon falls asleep on him, getting slower as the comfortable weight and heat of Gordon’s body (and the consistent purring) lulls him to sleep. 

* * *

  
Benrey wakes up feeling like he’s being crushed. Which is accurate as he finds himself face to face with Gordon, still asleep. 

Except he’s not a cat anymore. 

Well, not entirely true. The flick of a fur covered ear and shifting a very fluffy still attached tail. And oh Gordon’s still purring like a motorboat. And god Gordon looks stupid cute like that. Shut up brain not helping. He manages to carefully get his phone and snap a selfie with Gordon. Blackmail material aside he can’t help slowly scratching behind Gordon’s ears, the man on him shifting into his touch with a sigh. 

Benrey doesn’t quite contain the pink sweet voice that drifts up from his lips, at least glad it was noiseless. Gordon stretches out like a cat, makes sense since he’s still half cat, before slowly opening his eyes revealing the still blown out pupils from last night. His purring picks up as he nuzzles Benrey before realizing he’s now much bigger. Leaping up quickly with bright red cheeks. Benrey knows his are rather blue too. 

“Um. Hah. Awkward sorry. Um. Thought I was still cat?” Gordon’s tail is fluffed up from being anxious and his pupils more slit like. Seeing his own tail he sighs. “Shit guess I’m still part cat.”

“Uh no worries bro. Didn’t um, mean to wake you up.” Benrey looks away fiddling with his hoodie strings. He doesn’t see Gordon’s pupils expanding again and tail fur laying back down. 

Gordon suddenly adjusts himself and rests his head on Benrey’s chest, looking away from him. “Um... Scratches feel nice... Especially two handed ones?” Gordon mumbles, obviously embarrassed but not pulling away. 

“Oh uh. Can do. Scratch itches good.” Benrey’s blue blush is thankfully not spotted since Gordon’s pointedly not looking at him. As he starts scratching behind the perked up ears on Gordon’s head he starts purring again, a deep rumble as his eyes shut and he leans into the touch, tail waving lazily behind him. 

Benrey was happy to do this all day. Keep Gordon for himself. Him and his purring and fluffy tail that brushes against his arm every once in a while. Especially when Gordon shifted and faced him with those happy blown out pupils. 

“Best scritches. Gordon love scritches.” Gordon mumbles happily purring away. 

Benrey wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

  
Tommy smiled at the video of Gordon leaping at the sweet voice and now the new images he had of Gordon being a giant dorky half-cat on top of Benrey. He’d make sure to send these to Benrey once Gordon was back to normal. Something told Tommy this was one of Benrey’s favorite glitches so far.

  
  



End file.
